The Little Things
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: Kendall and Jo have the weekend to themselves. What happens when they're alone? Changed the summary and title. Dedicated to BTRhpgeek21


**Okay, you guys must hate me. I deserve it and I'm really sorry for the late story upload. I had this written by the end of March and planned to submit it on my birthday (March 21) but my basketball schedule caught up with me. I got hammered with tests and quizzes and projects. On top of that I have basketball practice tuesdays and thursdays and tournaments on the weekend (the whole weekend). Plus, I was going to use that app Dragon Dictation, but it sucks so it kind of stunted my progress. Well other than that its been like 3 months since I last uploaded a story and I'd like to fill you in on my life since then:**

**So my birthday was the 21st and I recieved the BEST gift from my parents...BIG TIME RUSH SUMMER TOUR TICKETS! And the best part is they are 6th row! AHHHH! Okay now I'm feeling guilty about rubbing that in your face. Sorry :(**

**Ahh, what else.. Oh I have some ideas for afew other stories, but I really want to know what you peoples reading this from a glasss window think I should write about! Please let me know 'cuz my ideas are going to dry up, if you know what I mean.**

**Now, this story maybe isn't my best work, but it's extravegantly long :) This is dedicated to BTRhpgeek21 because she/he (although im pretty sure she's a she) challenged me to be a little more riske. Although, I'm not sure thats my style, but I tried something totally new just for you guys :) You let me know, was it good? Okay well maybe not before you read it, 'cuz you haven't read it! Plus I fixed my POV problem (thanks for all of you who pointed that out, I have now fixed the problem) and this story is only in Kendall's POV Ok, ewell I'm rambling now, which means you should strat reading the story now:)**

**XxX**

Weekends. You have to love 'em! I thank God we have weekends. It's a time for relief, rest, and not to mention, a national pastime revealed in my country. Everyone deserves to take a break, step back from the anxieties in life, and chill. For us musicians and actors, the weekends aren't usually free. But when we have them off, we don't do anything but relax. Or at least we do. It's also a time for friends and family. When else do you expect me to hang out with Jo? It's extremely difficult to find time out of our schedules to hang out, not to mention dates. We both agreed that we'd have a formal date once a month when we could find time, but other than that, our time together is informal.

I look forward to that time all week.

I mean come on, be practical. Have you seen Jo on the red carpet? I've walked it with her and it took all my will power not to faint. I did go weak at the knees though. Anyway, the point is, she's a goddess, right? She radiates beauty, but you should see her after the makeup is removed. It'll blow your mind. I always have to do a double take to make sure she isn't a daydream. And her smile… wow! It's breathtaking. Her whole face lights up the room. I swear, if you attached it to an extension cord, her smile could power the city. Now don't get me wrong, I love her hair and smile and eyes, but that's only the beginning; her personality tops everything else.

Okay, I know I sound all mushy and gushy and I'm sorry; I've caught a love illness that won't go away. When you fall in love, you'll know how I'm feeling. I feel as if the world is made of rainbows and I'm high on skittles.

Anyway, Jo's personality. The way she jokes around with me and definitely her sense of humor are things I definitely look for in a girl. Her genuine attitude and nature amaze me; she's nice to everyone she meets and not like the fake people who act like that in front of the camera for publicity. But the one thing most people don't know about her is how shy yet brash she can be. In her shy moods, you'll see her blush madly and hide her face. She's mostly shy around the media for some reason. Like a few days ago, we were walking downtown and two girls came up to us and asked for a picture. Jo was thrilled. We took a picture with both girls, thanks to one of their mom's for holding the camera, and after they walked away, a cameraman started snapping off pictures for some magazine. She blushed and held onto my torso and tried to hide behind me as well. However, she's sometimes brash and unexpected. A few weeks ago, I was watching a hockey game with her (before you accuse me of forcing her to watch it with me, let me tell you, she asked me to watch it) and during the commercials she went to the bathroom. When she came back, she sat on my lap and started kissing me, which turned into an all out make out session on the couch. Not that I was complaining, but I _was_confused. Obviously not really past second base, but it felt like ecstasy. Then she blushed, pulled away, and sat up. Just like that. I wrestled her into my embrace and kissed her forehead as I went back to watching the game. I also love the way she can walk into a room and it suddenly brightens up. I could be having a horrible day when she'd walk in and immediately I'd feel better just by her presence.

I slumped on the couch. The Wilde was playing at six and Jo was just down the hall. Mom and the guys are out, so it had been just me and her the whole weekend. She'd been here since yesterday, and let me tell you, I've been having a super time doing close to nothing. We still have tonight. Okay we're not 'active', but I lost 'it' to her so don't get any wild fantasies. All we do is talk, and as she puts it, snuggle, and sleep. That's it. Nothing more. Plus, the guys don't want to hear anything unusual coming from the next room when they sleep.

"Hey, you want a soda?" Jo asked, sitting on a chair at the counter. She still wore black sweats and my old yellow hockey tournament T-shirt. It looked like a dress on her though.

"Yeah, sure. Dr. Pepper please." She twirled off the stool and skipped over to the fridge. I leaned over the side of the couch to watch her bend down for the sodas. I'm really not a perv . It's an inside joke; we were walking by a pub when a waitress was crouching down to write the daily specials, when a man came out-as drunk as can be-and wolf whistled. We both thought it was hilarious and whenever either of us bent over, we'd either wolf whistle or just stare.

"Hey, how lon-" I began.

"Enjoying the view over there?" she asked, glancing over at me.

I chuckled, "Absolutely! By the way, how long were you admiring me before asking for a soda?"

She grabbed the drinks and shut the door with her foot. She tossed me my D pepper and sat on the stool." Not long, but I did notice you were dazed and confused. And drooling. I definitely saw drool coming out of your mouth." She chuckled and opened her Diet Pepsi.

I blushed and opened the can."Can you guess what I was thinking about?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Hmm...probably imagining yourself in a dress."

I smirked, "You wish." I took a sip and put it down on the table."I was thinking about you."

She didn't say anything. She sat there taking in what I had just put out there. I know she was trying to decide whether I was telling the truth or not. She jumped off the stool and walked over. Gently placing the can on the table, she sat across from me on the table, and in a serious voice, she asked, "It wasn't bad, right?"

"Of course it wasn't bad!" I laughed.

"Well, I just want to make sure you're not thinking about all the bad things there is to me." She shyly responded, and avoided eye contact.

I grabbed her hands and she finally looked me straight in the eyes."What bad things?" I asked her with the same seriosity.

"Well I'm not the prettiest and I'm not as-" she began, testing the waters with the negative attributes.

"Don't. You're beautiful and funny and generous and beautiful and kind and beautiful...did I mention beautiful yet?" I couldn't stand the way she talked about herself sometimes. I don't know why she's so insecure. In my eyes, she's gorgeous. I wish she could see what I see.

She cracked a smile, "Once or twice." I lifted her chin with my finger when she broke the eye contact. But she tore her head away in frustration. "But still! You don't see my flaws as much as I do. There's like a boyfriend mist that blinds you from them." she explained.

"A boyfriend mist?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

We burst out laughing at our new phrase. How could something so ridiculous, but so incredibly hilarious make us laugh this hard?

When I regained my composure, I sat upright and stared at her. "You want to know the flaws I see?"

"Uh…okay." She agreed warily.

"Okay, well first off, you have to be right about everything, and he gets on my nerves sometimes." She nodded and gave me a 'yeah I'm pretty great' look, so I continued. "And it also takes you forever to get ready. I mean come on, all you need is some clothes and a brush and shoes, and boom! You're done. You're also too nice to people. If they step on your foot, get angry! And you let me choose the movie we see every time. Why don't you choose it? Oh and give me some action now and again. I'm not going to pressure you, but come on! It's been too long! Oh and by action I don't mean s-"

"Ahhhh! Yeah I get it! I get it!" She closed her eyes and clamped her palms ever hear ears.

I chuckled, and continued, "I mean like making out or sleeping in the same bed-"

"What do you think we were doing yesterday?" She angrily interrupted.

"Well I mean like more often. I also wouldn't mind having another weekend like this." I trailed off, a dazed look flashed over my face.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, you also need to be less selfless. Take some time for yourself and-"

"Okay, you're done." She said taking another drink of her Diet Pepsi.

"No way, I'm on fire." I said, all revved up.

"Do you really think I want to hear you drone on and on about my flaws, which by the way, aren't the flaws I had in mind." She ranted. She saw me mulling it over and put in, "Don't answer that. Just stop talking. Please?" She gave me her puppy dog face, which kills me every time.

Aww she's so damn cute I can barely stand it. But there's a rule somewhere that says guys should never let their girlfriends take advantage of them. I leaned forward, so that I was an inch from her face, and in a dead serious voice, I whispered the two words that would trigger my downfall., "Make me."

She smiled mischievously, and it was hard to keep my composure; I was scared out of my hockey playing mind because I've learned a few things as I began to date her. All she did was take a sip of her soda. I shouldn't have ever overlooked that though. In less than a second, a soda substance dripped from my face. Dimwittedly, I licked my lips and they tasted of diet Pepsi and her saliva. It wasn't that acrid, especially because I've tasted it before.

I swiped my hand over my sticky wet face, clearing some of it off. I slowly raised my head to gape at her, and for suspense. I smiled and raised my hands up in to the classic Michael Jackson "thriller pose". Only for Jo, I wasn't going to take mercy.

She squealed at the recognition of revenge in my eyes, and ran away from the couch. I leapt off the sofa and lunged at her. Unfortunately, I missed, and she crawled up the swirly slide. She leaned over the edge, elbows propped out, smile radiating.

"Hey, facials have to harden before you wash them off!" she yelled down to me.

"Well I heard this didn't moisturize the skin so..." I said in a higher pitched voice while flailing my wrists and hands in flappy motions.

She laughed at my girliness. "You know the soda really makes your eyes pop!" She mimicked my girl accent.

"OMG! Are you like serious?" I asked in the same shrill voice. She snorted. "You know I'm still going to kill you, right?" I asked in my normal tone.

She sighed, "Yeah well I was hoping maybe you wouldn't?"

I chuckled, "You know that's not how I work." I smirked as I climbed my way up the slide. I burst out the top and to my dismay, she wasn't there. I blinked in confusion and took a few more steps forward. Before I could react, I felt a pair of arms and legs flail around my body. Literally, they fell on me. I had a hunch of who the culprit might be. I staggered forward and flailed my arms around to regain my balance. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her feet around my waist for stability. She breathed heavily and her heart beat fast against my back. She leaned her chin against my left shoulder and I could feel her smile.

I turned my head towards her and whispered, "Now how am I to kill you with you on my back?" Her nose brushed against my sticky face, teasing it ever so gently.

She withdrew and ran her hand through my blonde hair. "Bravo. I see you're now aboard the train." She teased.

"Hardy har har." I shook my hair out, and flipped it back into position. I thought for a moment before cryptically replying, "And do you know _where_the train is headed?" as I turned to face the slide.

She obviously had no idea where I was headed because she loosened her arms around my neck and lay her head back on my shoulder lazily. "Hmm? Where is it going?"

I almost lost my train of thought as her body brought heat and it's warmth swirled around me, clouding my mind. She has that effect on me. She could convince me to do anything with much determination and pleading mind you. I was a puppet to her sometimes, but don't you worry-because I know you worry about me-I only allow her to convince me when I went or agree with whatever. I can also put my foot down if I want to. I shook my head, and kneeled slowly as not to disturb her, so when I spring into action she'd be extremely surprised."DOWN THE SWIRLY SLIDE!" I yelled and dove headfirst down the yellow hollow tube.

I felt her arms tighten around my neck as the yellow slide discarded us out the bottom. We sprawled on the floor, Jo still laying on top of me. She groaned, but rolled over so she lay flat on her back to my right. I pushed off my forearms to an upright position on my knees and glanced over at her tacit body; her arms and legs lay flat and still like a starfish. I grinned. She looks cute even after she's been "traumatized". She turned to face me and her muddy brown eyes fluttered open. I held her gaze, staring deep into her soul and getting lost in her beauty. I admit, I was never this corny, but it just comes with the love.

She groaned, "Why must you cause me physical pain?" She groggily lifted her arm and waved it around.

I chuckled and repositioned myself above her. My legs hugged her sides as I placed my hands on either sides of her face. I tucked an errand strand of her beach blond hair behind her ear and replied, "It's how I show affection."

She smiled up at me and blinked a few times before replying. "Your face is still sticky," she laughed.

"Hmm, I wonder why." I smirked and cracked up.

"You have a little something on your face." She licked her thumb and wiped away a sticky splotch on my cheek.

"Why thank you." I said and kissed her cheek. I got a whiff of her vanilla perfume and I must've appeared dazed to her because she snapped her fingers in my face.

"Daydreaming about me again?" she gushed.

I smirked, "Ha you ca-"

"Ahhhhh!" Our heads snapped towards the noise coming from the door. There Logan, Camille, Carlos, and James stood with their hands covering your eyes, all except the Camille. She stood there with a smirk and yelled over to us, "Later." Great. Now we have to explain to Camille what was going down.

They walked around blindly, knocking into walls, furniture, and each other. Their muffled screams all blended together and they all yelled something different.

"Ahhhhhh! Not again!" From Logan.

"Ahhhh! Sex! Sex! That's not good! Kittens, kittens, think about kittens" From Carlos.

"Ahhhh! That should be me with my lady, not Kendall! I'm _gorgeous_" From James.

Camille finally herded them all out into the hall and off to wherever. I chuckled, glancing down at Jo, and rolled onto my back to give her some room. I sighed and stood up after a while. She still lay there like a truck had just plowed over her. She was blushing, probably from the sex comment from Carlos.

"Hey, so that comment from Carlos..." I asked slyly.

"Don't even think about it." I smirked.

"Come on. Get up. I think you're collecting dust and trust me, Logan will kill me if we mess up the room." I joked and extended my hand.

She dazedly reached for it and I hoisted her limp body off the ground. I caught her as she was about to whither out of my grasp. I guess she wasn't using her feet today. I tried to steady her by wrapping an arm around her waist, but she practically fell once more. I huffed and just decided enough was enough. So I picked he up bridal style and walked into the room I shared with Logan. Instead of gently setting her down-like I should've-, I just dropped her. Her body bounced a few times on the springy mattress. I trudged into the living area and shut off the TV. When I stepped through the door frame of the bedroom, she jumped me. It all happened in the blink of an eye and somehow I ended up on my back on top of the bed, with Jo pulverizing me with a pillow.

"Jo-_*thwack*_ stop I-_*thwack* _What are you-_*thwack*_" She didn't relent at all as I pleaded with her. Wait, what am I doing? I'm a man! I'm supposed to have control of _her_. I need to man up and show her who's boss! Plus if I don't, she'll find my diary between the mattress. With all this commotion, it'll fall right out. And trust me, you _don't_ want to read that. I kinda mention my... uh fantasies about Jo. And they can be pretty detailed. I even wrote about our wedding day.

I grabbed her shoulders-after many attempts- and flipped us both over. This took her by surprise at first, but she just kept on annihilating me with that damn pillow! I made a grab for it and chucked it at the far wall, out of her reach. After countless failed escape attempts, she just sighed and gave into me.

"Bah! Fine, you win." she said dully.

I smiled victoriously. "Good." I freed her and we now laid side-by-side (ha I know, déjà vu). "Now, if you would be so kind as to tell me why you decided it was okay to bludgeon me." I dropped my head on the backside of my hand as I watched her intently.

The instant I asked her for an explanation, he broke; tears welled up in her eyes and she began to quiver. I wasn't sure what I said or did wrong. I only asked why she had hit me with a lethal pillow. This wasn't goo. Not good at all. Jo wouldn't just cry over something petty. She worries me sometimes, especially when she tries to be strong. Something must've happened during this week to build up to the breaking point. She tried to hide her tears by furiously blinking them back and attempting to shy away from me. I made a grab for her arm and brought her back into her previous position. With the tips of my thumbs, I gently wiped away a few tears falling from her overflowing eye lids. I felt terribly guilty at this point. I desperately longed for the cause to be anyone other than me. I would never want to intentionally hurt her.

"I'm so-sorry. I gue-guess I jus-just felt a little overwhelmed when yo-you dropped me on the bed. It just re-reminded me of my shitty week." She hiccupped out.

"Jo, I am so sorry. I was just goofing around. I swear I didn't mean anything by it." She smiled lightly, but I knew better. When my eyes locked onto hers, I saw a trail of anguish, that I desperately wanted to erase. Ironically, I may have been the cause of it.

I sat up and pulled her into my waiting arms. She burrowed her head into the crook of my neck and encircled my waist with her legs, as she yearned for security and safety. I squeezed my arms tightly around her back reassuringly. I don't think she was full-blown crying, but I could feel her tears dampen my shirt. I wanted to assure her that things could only get better, but I figured she would tell me when she's ready and I'd tell her then.

She mumbled something incoherent into my shirt, and after a few sniffles, she repeated it. "I'm sorry for breaking down on you. You probably think I'm crazy. I'm happy one moment and crying in your arms the next." She laughed gripping my waist tighter.

I scoffed, "Are you kidding? You're perfectly fine. That's what I'm here for, you know. I'll be here for your best and worst days. I'll be here to pick up the pieces, dust you off, and send you back into the world. Plus, this really is the first time you've broken down in front of me. Just you know, tell me what's up when you're ready, okay? I'm not going to pressure you, though. Okay? You don't have to tell me anything if you're not comfortable." I leaned down to kiss her cheek and started humming the tune to the new song I've been working on as I rocked her to a steady rhythm. I sensed a small smile creep onto her lips where she lay on my neck. She withdrew from my embrace and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. As we pulled apart, we remained close enough for me to feel hot breath tickle my nose.

"You're amazing." She breathed, locking onto my gaze.

"It's a gift." I smiled.

"Way to ruin the moment." she said and shrank away from my grasp. She collapsed on the mattress and her body fell merciless to the springs that jostled her. She exhaled loudly, contently closing her eyes, and resting her head on her hands that laid on top of the pillow.

I sulked-defeated- and thumped down beside her. This time I grabbed her waist and yanked her towards my awaiting body. I brushed a few errand strands of hair out of her face, so I could gaze at her without any obstructions. I brushed my finger tips over her cheeks and followed them around the outline of her jaw. I placed gentle kisses down her neck and on her collar bone. She squirmed under my grasp and playfully pushed me away.

"Kendaaaaaaallll!" she whined, "Stooop. Pleeeease!" She opened her chocolate brown eyes and cocked her head. "I don't need another hickey like the last time." She blushed at the memory. Her father was not a happy camper when he noticed it during breakfast on morning. I may have gotten a little carried away, but hey, I need to mark my territory.

"Sabes que te gusta." I cooed. That's like the only phrase I know in Spanish besides hi. 'You know you like it.'

She playfully back-handed my face, which was creeping closer to hers. "Nuh-uh." She loved to whine, almost as much as she loved sarcasm. I shot her a questioning look and she caved. "Just not tonight. _*yawn*_ I'm too tired."

"So about sleeping arrangements..."

"Ah, you're right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She began to slither away, but I snatched her. The catch of a lifetime.

"Stay with me again? Please?" I pulled out the puppy dog face for emphasis. "I need you."

She grinned, "Alright. Only because you look _so_ cute when you're begging." She ruffled my hair and kissed me slowly and passionately.

"I thought you were tired." I smirked as we pulled apart.

She smiled coyly, "I blame you. You're like a drug," I smirked, "but it's not that bad, you know?"

"Phew! That's a relief." I said, capturing her lips again. She rolled us over, so she was perched on top of me. Out of nowhere, that damn pillow returned (another one because he threw the former pillow over to the wall), and Jo was relentless. She hit me left and right, giggling and teasing me with each blow. I wasn't as angry as I thought I'd be; I caught myself laughing and not trying as hard to fight back. However, that doesn't mean I was totally passive. I waited for the perfect opportunity to strike, which by the way, didn't take very long. As she raised the pillow above her head, her whole front stood vulnerable, and I made my move. I dove forward, knocking her off balance, and allowing me to overpower her. I pinned her down with my body, but she still slapped my face with the pillow. So, I snatched it out of her grasp, and threw it carelessly across the room.

"Heeey! I need that for protection!" She playfully wined, pouting and crossing her arms.

I scoffed, "Protection?" I asked incredulously, "How is constantly hitting me with a pillow protection?"

"Well, if I didn't have it, I would be forced to talk to you, and God knows how much I _hate_ that!" She groaned sarcastically.

"Oh, come on! You know you can't resist me." I replied wiggling my eyebrows and grinning crookedly.

"Pft! I resist you all the time!" She smiled proudly, "I'm resisting you right now!" She turned her head to the side, deliberately shunning me.

I inched closer to her face and redirected her chin to look at me. "You can't resist me. I'm irresistible." I whispered.

I could tell by her rosy cheeks, quickened heart beat, and steady eye contact, that she'd played right into my trap of allurence. However, she responded in a low voice with, "I'll resist you all I want. I'm resisting and there's nothing you can do about it."

I smirked, "Oh contraire. I bet I can make you cave." I leaned in even closer and brushed my nose against hers. I saw her take a deep breath; my genius ways are paying off. I know it's hard for her to control herself and not kiss me because I'm at the brink of caving. I moved in just close enough to her lips that I could practically taste her sweet vanilla aroma, and I saw her eyelashes flutter as she closed her eyes. She'd been expecting me to kiss her. WRONGE! I retreated abruptly and peeled myself off of her. Her eyes flew open and I knew she was pissed.

"What the hell was _that_?" she asked sitting up, seething.

"You were right. I guess I'm not that irresistible." I fake moped and sighed.

"Well, you didn't have to tease me!" She laughed.

"Fine." I leaned over and pecked her lips. "Happy?" I asked as I withdrew myself and she nodded with a bright, satisfied smile.

She crawled over to my side and laid her head upon my chest. I ran my fingers through her golden hair, and it felt so soft beneath my finger tips. I twirled the ends and admired its silky qualities.

"Having fun there?" she asked, lazily looking up at me. I nodded, but I was thinking about the week that gave her troubles, when she picked right up on my train of thought. "Whacha think'n 'bout? Hmm..?"

"I was thinking about how lovely you look right now." I said smiling smugly.

"Haha. Funny." she replied, but grew more...desperate? Serious? "Seriously! What is it?"

I shrugged, :I guess I'm still hung up on what made you upset." My hand traveled down her shoulder, around her arm, and finally to her hand.

She interlocked our fingers and gave me a sweet smile, "I promise you it wasn't that bad. I guess I was just overreacting. I mean the only thing that ticked me off was Jett, again. This time, it was different though." She sighed and blew upwards. "He kept hitting on me, you know, like trying to make a move." I tensed up, but she reassured me. "Don't worry I shut him down."

"I don't doubt your abilities in that area, but if you did, then why'd you let him get to you?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. He kept begging me about how much better he is than you and why I should date him instead of you. I swear he's relentless. But anyways. I also kept screwing up my lines for the show, which Jett teased me about as hell. He just made me second guess myself. Plus, he was the _reason_ I kept messing up; he'd be distracting me every time we tried to do a take." She huffed, anger resurfacing at the memory of Jett's incompetence. I could tell she was trying to suppress the seething feeling she felt, but with no avail.

"What was he doing to distract you?" I asked curiously.

"He would send me stupid texts and 'accidentally' bump into me and step on my toes. Ooh and once, he dropped me on my butt when we were filming some romantic scene, which by the way, he ruined for me because I'm pretty sure he had an onion sandwich for lunch. Plus, it's really weird kissing him instead of you. I know it's professional and all, but I do _not_ enjoy it." She shuddered at the thought of kissing Jett for real.

"Please, do go on." I asked mimicking a therapist. We both laughed at my bad impression and it felt nice to lay here with my girl and feel so carefree and relaxed about things.

I peered over at her, and just in time too. She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. All the excitement of the day and most likely of the week weighed heavy on just one girl, but I'm really proud of her for sticking to it and ignoring him. Our little heart-to-heart kind of reminded me of her sensitive and emotional side. I forget she has one sometimes, but I guess that differentiates guys from girls; girls aren't afraid to show their sensitive side, but guys, it's more of a pride thing. Us guys don't reveal that side to other dudes unless you want ridicule. Except for the four of us. We respect each other's feelings at least. Of course we tease each other about those things, but it's only in good fun.

"Kendall?" she asked me; her voice barely above a whisper, but loud enough to bring me back from my reverie.

"Come on. I think you could use some sleep." Without hesitation, she moved right up to my embrace.

She yawned again and snuggled closer, as if I was a life raft. I kissed the top of her head and tranquility washed over me. It was like she was my missing puzzle piece. I gazed down at her; she peacefully slept with a small smile and her messy blond hair behind her ears.

"Kendall?" she asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Her eyes fluttered open, but they were droopy.

"For what?"

"Everything." She smiled with yet another yawn, bringing a smile to my lips.

"Anything for you, my love."I replied sweetly.

"Mhmm. Love you too." She obviously heard me wrong, but I know she meant it.

***sigh* don't you just LOVE sappy endings? Please review :)**

**Love y'all :)**


End file.
